User blog:Johndoe-m9/Ad Astra
Rozetta’s Arrest (The Trial of the Century) Judge Powell: Rozetta Pierre, Phillip Hoover, and Shweta Noorani along with the rest of Hawk Eye Security and others responsible for the creation of Protozane and involvement in the human experimentation. All of you are charged for masterminding and participating in several of DreamLife’s crimes including but not limited to murder and illegal experimentation on a dozen of homeless people including Trey Warner, misleading the public, illegal disposal of bodies, and conspiring to ship an artificial drug to the city. You’re crimes are unbelievable at best, Ms. Pierre! Rozetta: So what? Everything I’ve did for this city is not yet all for naught! Even if you put me in bars, this will change nothing. Judge Powell: I presume you’re talking your sentence. Hoover, you’ve drugged a police officer and attempted to ship Protozane into the city. Even following orders to keep your boss proud is not enough to save you. Phillip: And I would have gotten away with it if it weren’t for you, meddling pigs! Judge Powell: Shweta, first you caused an outbreak in the city and then you went to the full extremes. Fortunately, the Protozane is successfully caught and destroyed by the authorities. Shweta: And to think that will help anything to make my life better! Judge Powell: Rozetta, Phillip, and Shweta. All of you will be sentenced to life under solitary confinement for DreamLife’s crimes! While Hawk Eye Security and the scientists will be sentenced to 20 and 30 years in prison respectively! Rozetta: This isn’t over, Grimsborough... The battle you’ve ended has only started a war... (As the trio gets taken away by the bailiffs, Rozetta closes her eyes to remember) One year ago... (In a stormy night, Julia Brine, Christian Bateman, Joe Warren, and Louis Leurox are seen waiting on a round table. Rozetta comes out the elevator and arrives to the room) Christian: Rozetta, how nice of meeting you today. This cold air and rain has been bothering us for 45 minutes. Rozetta: Christian, this window glass is 2/3 meters thick. Plus, it has a transparent metal that absorbs all of the cold air to use it as a air conditioner on summer days. So, Julia, Joe, and Louis along with you Bateman, how’s our plans going? Louis: (holding a meteor part) Rozetta, that meteor part seems to be able to recover a dead rat that died from poisoning. Rozetta: Hm, I already seen this... Julia, what do you have? Julia: (holds cyanide) Abel was welcome enough to give me some of this poison, though I don’t want my hands dirty including this table. (puts on gloves) Let’s see how it works. (Julia injects the rat with poison. The Ad Astrans stare at the rat, waiting for it to die. The rat continues moving and Joe puts it in a box, much to the society’s surprise. After this, Julia sprays the table and wipes it) Rozetta: So this Berzelium has another property: to make an organism become immune or resistant to the same cause of death. Anyways, is anyone proposing Plan Supernova yet? Joe: Not yet, Rozetta. We’re just talking about something else. Our lives in general... Rozetta: (facepalms) I told you, guys. We shouldn’t waste any time on such frivolities or whatever. If there’s we something we have to do, we do it! Anyways, my employees have gotten me something that has intrigued me. Too bad that all of the people but that snooping social worker under experimentation were dead. At least her memory has been damaged. (Rozetta opens a silver briefcase, revealing a syringe filled with a blue substance and labeled “Protozane”. The Ad Astrans stare at awe) Rozetta: Protozane... a drug able to control the minds of others for hours to days depending on the dose. However, the drug is too unstable if used in large doses like I did to human experimentation. Julia: Hm, have you tried it on other organisms like plants? Rozetta: No. Actually, I’ve intended to have this drug destroyed in favor for a advanced one. I know this will cause adverse effects to other if I try to inject it someone any other way. Christian: (checks his phone) One of my contacts from Greene Holdings requires an important meeting for me and other people that I don’t know about. See you later. (Christian leaves) Julia: (checks her phone) Pam has texted me about some competition with GrimFoods. I’m going too. (Julia leaves) Louis: (takes meteor part) If Plan Supernova needs to be done, it has to be done. (Cassiopeia leaves, with only Joe and Rozetta left on the table) Rozetta: Is there something important you need to tell me? Joe: No, no, no, no. I’m leaving too. (Joe tries to leave, only to have the door shut on him. He backs off, with the door opening. He rushes to the door only to shut on him quickly) Rozetta: Sorry, a glitch happened at my door. You can take the elevator if you want to. (Joe takes the elevator and leaves to the first floor. With everyone gone, Rozetta fixes the automatic door and goes to a library shelf. She reveals a safe and presses a code to reveal several gears, a stack of cash, records, her birth certificate, and other things of Rozetta’s importance. She takes the Gear System and grins) Rozetta: This is will be easy... (Rozetta’s eyes glow blue ad she fondles over the Gear System. Louis is seen in a lab holding a meteor part. He puts the crystal under a hydraulic press, crushing it. He then vacuums the remains of the crystal and places it on a vat of water. Stirring it clockwise 15 times, Louis contains the contaminated water in 10 glass bulbs. He turns on the fire and lets it evaporate into a gas that goes around the bulb. Louis then goes to each district, blowing up every bulb in the around the city while wearing a gas mask) Louis: Soon, the gas radiation of the meteor will determine who is weak or who is strong. With that, it will be harder for the police to find out our plans! We will have what’s ours! (Louis laughs as she drives away. He is later seen taking out the contaminated gas out of her car back home) Christian’s Arrest (Ad Astra but without Christian is seen sitting on the round table on a sunny day) Rozetta: I’m releasing my VR game in 6 days. I am to present it to the launch party I’be just announced. Joe: With Christian in jail, we need some time to think this through. Anyways, I got several anti-gravity devices from Regiment 101 as progress for Plan Supernova. Louis: Zoe is back. I’ll try to take of care of her if the police tries to do anything to help her. I’m just making sure... Julia: I’m promoting my company, AgriMeadows. Soon more people in Spring Fields will be coming to me for the food so that we will have the winning advantage. Louis: I’ve also had a computer that allows me to see through the cities’ cameras to calculate the police’s next move. We might need this is track Bateman’s behavior. Joe: With the disasters currently going, there might be a chance for me to rise to the ranks of mayor. Rozetta: Well done, my comrades. This work is too easy for any of us to go through, but we shouldn’t celebrate too early. In case there is something going wrong, I will take care of it. Rozetta’s Arrest (Joe, Julia, and Louis are now seen on the round table) Joe: Ok, this is bad. Now with our leader arrested along with Bateman, what are we supposed to do? Louis: Guys, remember. Rozetta has put us in charge of this group given that we’re her second-in-commands. The new Ad Astra is doing everything to make sure the police doesn’t find our identities right now. Julia: (holding Protozane) Luckily, the Protozane Rozetta shipped me is perfect for this job. (reveals a bomb) I also got a bomb in order to release our friends in prison and to savor this damn moment of being... Joe: Not now, Julia. We still have time to figure something out before the police has a chance to get us. I might find a way to get Bateman out of here while you guys continue our plans. Months later... (Julia is seen in her office filing her nails. She looks at a file which is about corn. An employee arrives) Employee: How can I help you? Julia: Arnold, tell a farmer to take care of the corn. Here are the files. (Arnold arrives to a farm in a black car. He meets up with Cody Mays) Cody: Now what is it do you want? Can’t I have one normal day where no one... Arnold: (holding wrapped money) Burn the corn, make sure there is no witnesses. (Cody stares at the money and takes it shortly. Arnold returns to the car) Arnold: The job is done, “Four Snacks”. (The car drives away. Joe and Warden Mallory Banks are seen in a office) Mallory: Mayor Warren, we’ve got confirmation that Christian Bateman is not responsible for the murder of Meera Abernathy aka Meera Kat “under extreme psychological duress”. Joe: Understood. It’s been nice seeing you, Warden. (Joe signs his name on a agreement and leaves. He is seen waiting as Bateman comes out of prison) Joe: Welcome back, Bateman. Ad Astra has some important business for you. Bateman: Secret Agent Rook has been problem for you? I guess we need someone close to the police to take care of him. (Louis is seen talking with Zoe Kusama in a psychiatric hospital. He leaves and writes on his notepad) (At Bateman’s vineyard, Brock Perry is seen drinking Bordeaux wine and looking at his watch. Christian, Julia, Joe, and Louis, all wearing hoodies, confront Brock) Joe: So, are you Brock Perry? Brock: Yeah, why? Joe: (holding a picture of Rook) Secret Agent Rook has been a mutual problem to us along with his friends. If you manage to kill him, we will give you the money and there might be a chance that your lover may stay in Spring Fields permanently. Brock: What? Kill a cop? No way! They’re not my problem, so leave me alone! (Brock leaves) Christian: We should put pressure on him until he breaks. We all know his relationship with that useless cop won’t go so well... Julia’s Arrest (Joe, Christian, and Louis are now seen sitting in Bateman’s vineyard drinking wine) Christian: Great, with Julia stupidly putting herself behind bars, all that’s left is the three of us. Joe: At least Plan Supernova is still in production. We just have to put the finishing touches for it to be complete. Louis: (holding blueprints) With the clones, human enhancement, meteorite, and tools required for the prison break along with the anti-gravity technology, we might still win this. (Joe’s phone rings) Joe: Hold on, I have something to do. (Joe looks at his phone and sees a text from Brock) Brock’s Text: I’m in. What do I do? Joe’s Text: You have to go to the shack by 8:00 PM. We will bring in the bomb supplies. Brock’s Text: Ok. Joe: Guys, Brock has just agreed. Let’s get the supplies for the bomb to kill Rook. After we’re done, I’m taking a business trip. (Joe is now seen inside an airplane on flight. A flight attendant serves him juice, salted peanuts, and ham. Joe looks at his phone) Brock’s Text: The job is done. (Joe smiles maliciously and eats his food as the airplane flies to his destined location) November 18th (Joe and Christian are seen in Bateman’s vineyard) Christian: What an idiot that guy is! Killing a beat cop if he were to kill Secret Agent Rook! I’m sick of this! Christian: If Rozetta were here, it would’ve been the perfect opportunity for that guy to not screw up! (Joe starts sweating and thinks for a moment. He looks at Louis’s text on his phone) Louis’s Text: We need to delay Supernova. No time for questions. Christian: Joe, what is taking so long? The time for Plan Supernova is NOW! Joe: I completely agree, but we have to wait... I don't know why! Christian: I'm sick of cooling my heels! Secret Agent Rook is already onto us! What are we waiting for? Joe: I don't know, but it's best not to be hot-headed. What's important is that the plan must succeed! Christian: Fine, but if we screw up, don’t come crying to Rozetta. I need to go to my house to cool off. (Bateman leaves as Joe drinks his wine bottle. Joe’s face turns into a scowl and his eyes glow orange and he clenches his hand into a fist) To be continued... Category:Blog posts